This invention relates to a selftimer device on a camera, and more particularly to a selftimer device suitable to a single lens reflex camera wherein an image produced by incident rays through the lens and reflected by the mirror is observed in the viewfinder before actuating the shutter and the mirror is withdrawn upwardly before starting the shutter at the shutter releasing operation.
In the conventional selftimer of this type, it is usual to provide two retaining hooks for retaining the shutter driving member at two different positions. When the selftimer is used, the shutter driving member is started by releasing the first retaining hook by shutter releasing motion or by the action of a member actuated by shutter releasing motion, then retained again by the second retaining hook after a fixed stroke. This fixed stroke of the shutter driving member serves as a signal to start the selftimer device. The second retaining hook is released at the final stage of operation of the selftimer device so that the shutter is started. According to this construction, variation of the speed of the shutter driving member due to different starting positions depending on use or not use of the selftimer device causes inaccurate shutter speed. Furthermore, this construction is disadvantageous in productivity and manufacturing cost because of the delicate mechanism employing the fractional stroke of the driving member as selftimer starting signal.
An object of the present invention is to provide a selftimer device for a camera which overcomes the abovementioned drawbacks and disadvantages.